Re:Shingeki no Kyojin (OCs NEEDED)
by AuthenticTokyo
Summary: The wall has been breached, and a new set of trainees have stepped up to reclaim it. Of course it will be a long journey with heartbreak and despair, but who says a few laughs won't be involved. (OCS NEEDED! Looking for main characters)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I haven't written a fanfiction of my own yet and suddenly had an urge to start one :)

I looked at the Shingeki no Kyojin fandom to see if they had any OC based apply fanfics, and was surprised to see one or two, despite how popular the anime is. So, I decided to do my first OC story in the Attack on Titan fandom!

This does take place during the storyline, but **NO canon characters will exist.**

This fanfiction will be open to suggestions, since it will follow the lives of my/your characters. The whole fanfic is basically about how our OCs reclaim the wall.

I will do the best I can with this fanfiction. I just recently finished my first run-through of Attack on Titan, so please don't bite my head off if I get one little detail wrong. I will re-watch to make sure I catch all details, and because it was a great anime :)

Rules and such:

~**PM only.** Review will be strictly ignored, no matter what.

~**You can send multiple characters**— please don't make all titan shifters if you do send in multiple

~Remember- Im going for **quality, not quantity.**

~Not sure about the number of Ocs I want, but I'm thinking 10-14; something like that. I WILL HAVE 5-6 MAIN CHARACTERS.

~Please be original, don't base your characters on the canon characters, despite the fact they won't exists in this story.

~Deadline will be April 8th.

* * *

*OC SHEET TAKEN FROM DANCING BEARS. Her's was pretty much exactly what I wanted to say, so all credit goes to her for the form :)*

OC Sheet:

Name: (Please have a name that goes along with your ethnicity. I doubt a Swedish girl would have the name Yuki Hanamura by birth.)

Nickname:

Gender:

Race:

Ethnicity: (This is very important. I'd love to have Orientals, but, remember this still has some Canon aspect. So I don't want a whole flipping bunch.)

Sexuality:

Age: (15-18 will be in the Training Camp, anything over the age limit are a part of one of the 3 Organizations)

Birthday:

Military Organization: (Scouting Legion, Military Police, Stationary Guard)

-BACKGROUND-

Personality: (Be very descriptive. )

Good Traits: (3)

Bad Traits: (3)

History: (Be descriptive. I'm not asking you to make your background so gruesome that it hurts, nor to be very calm with it, but just be descriptive about it. It's SnK, so I can expect to see a lot of dark backgrounds. Also, since everyone starts out in the Training Camp, explain where you stand in the ranks before the graduation. If your character passed the graduation, please enlighten me on how it was and what their rank was.)

Family: (Name, Age, Status: (Alive? Dead?) Occupation, Their opinion on the Titans)

-APPEARANCE: This is where I need you to be incredibly are not perfect-

Height/Body shape:

Breast Size: (Obviously you skip if your a boy)

Eye Color:

Hairstyle & Color:

Skin Complexion: (Fair, Dark, White, etc.)

Scars/Tattoos/Marks/etc: (Optional)

How do you wear your uniform?: (How does it differ from the rest of the group? Do you wear a sweater underneath like Annie? What color is the shirt?)

Relaxation Clothing: (Okay. Everyone won't wear thier uniform forever. That means at night, as you can see in Shineki no Kyojin, for the trainees)

-MISC-

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits:

Fears:

Love interest: (Yes or No, if yes, What type of person does the character like, or if they already have someone in mind)

Talents:

Ideas of your own/things you want to happen to your character for the story:(Optional, but highly helpful)

How would you want your character to die?: (We'll go over this in detail more later if your character is picked)

What does your character think of my OC?

-TITAN SHIFTER-

(This application part is only for Titan shifters)

Height:

Appearance:

Special ability:

Humanity's side? Or other?

-MILITARY INFORMATION-

(This is only if your character is already in the three factions: Military Police Brigade, Garrison, Survey corps.)

Rank:

How many Titan kills? Team/alone:

Opinions on other two factions:

* * *

~~MY OC~~

Name: Minette Ludwig

Nickname: Mina

Gender: Female

Ethnicity: German

Sexuality: Hetrosexual

Age: 16

Birthday: December 2nd

Military Organization: Scouting Legion

-BACKGROUND-

Personality: Mina is a friendly, yet sort of "in her world" type of girl. She okay with meeting new people, but prefers to stay with her close group of friends. Even when in a large group, she will be 'in the middle of things', but maybe just listen unless she has a comment to make. She is lazy, and work is unappealing to her, unless by choice. She does like to train frequently, to keep up with everyone.

She has a bit of an edge to her, and can be impulsive at times. Mina doesn't like to be controlled by authority, (and will talk back) and will break the rules sometimes, thought never anything to hurt the group. Though she may seem uncaring and apathetic at times, she really cares about everyone's well being, and can be extremely protective of her friends, and will give anything for them. When upset, she remains quiet, and refrain from doing anything, yet never cries/confines in the others.

Mina can be witty and sarcastic, and likes to make bets from time to time, and whose better than who. She has high pride. When she snaps, she snaps hard and blows it all, raging on impulse. In battle she will be serious. She actually has great agility, and skill, but can lack proper technic a lot. She doesn't appear to have fear.

Good Traits: Dedicated, protective of friend, friendly

Bad Traits: Prideful, impulsive, may seem uncaring

History: I'm not revealing a lot for Mina, just because I don't want to give anything away before the story :) Basically Mina always had a dream of going outside the walls. She wanted to be in the scouting legion since her mother was. Her mother died when the wall was breached.

Family:

Father- Alfred Ludwig; Stay at home dad- Unknown

Mother- Hanna Ludwig; Scouting legion- Deceased.

-APPEARANCE:

Height/Body shape: Lean shape, she's 5'4"

Breast Size: C cup

Eye Color: Light blue

Hairstyle & Color: Her hair is reddish brown that goes down to her lower back with left side bangs. It is straight with a lot of layers, and very slightly shorter in the front then back. Always down.

Skin Complexion: Pretty fair skinned, yet burns easily

Scars/Tattoos/Marks/etc: Scar from collarbone up to right below her jaw

-MISC-

Likes: Sleeping, eating, training, competing

Dislikes: Loud obnoxious people, vegetables, being sore, authority, uptight situations, being wrong

Fears: Showing that she's scared, her friends dying, final wall being breached, meat running out

Love interest: He would have to figure her out first, and she would have to see his dedication towards what he believed in. The relationship would have to be established before anything serious happened.

Talents: Has great agility, and skill, but lacks proper technics.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I currently have 2 entries in. I am in desperate need of more original characters, or I cannot start the story. Thank you for helping me out!


End file.
